1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method capable of performing a channel change rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video processing apparatus like TV and a set-top box for TV receives a video signal such as public broadcasting, cable broadcasting, and satellite broadcasting, performs video-processing suitable for the received video signal, and displays a video based on the processed video signal. The video processing apparatus receives a video signal through one of a plurality of channels which is selected by a user. The process in which the video processing apparatus receives a video signal through one of the plurality of channels is called tuning.
FIG. 1 is a flow diagram illustrating a video signal tuning operation performed by a conventional video processing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a user selectively inputs one of a plurality of channels through an inputting device like a remote control (not shown) in a video processing apparatus (S11). Here, it is assumed that a channel is selected through a channel up/down button provided in the remote control.
The video processing apparatus displays a channel number indicating a selected channel on a display part (not shown), for example, in the form of an OSD (on-screen display) so that the user can recognize which channel is selected (S12). The video processing apparatus tries to perform tuning with regard to a video signal of the selected channel (S13). The video processing apparatus performs tuning with reference to a frequency corresponding to the selected channel.
Next, the video processing apparatus determines whether the tuning for the video signal of the selected channel is finished (S14). When it is determined that the tuning is not finished, it continues to perform tuning. When the tuning is determined to be finished, the video processing apparatus performs video processing suitable for the tuned video signal and displays a video based on the processed video processing on a display part (S15). Then, the video processing apparatus returns to the first stage and repeats the same operations according to a channel selection by the user.
However, according to the conventional video processing apparatus, until tuning suitable for the video signal of the selected channel is finished after a user selects one of the channels, a new channel selection by the user is not considered. Accordingly, in the case that a channel is sequentially selected by pressing a channel up or down button sequentially, for example, the newly selected channel is ignored while tuning suitable for the video signal of the first selected channel is performed. Hence, there is a problem that the operation of such a conventional video processing apparatus is not suitable for sequential channel changing in a rapid manner, especially in a broadcasting environment like digital broadcasting having increased number of channels to choose from.